Harry Potter and the Guardian's Song
by Erion of the Shrouded
Summary: Harry's 6th year. A mysterious new student comes to Hogwarts and not everyone is sure of him. While waiting for the Order to pick him up, Harry gets attacked and brutally injured. Friendships will be tested and love will be discovered.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Guardian's Song **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything else from J.K. Rowling's books.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"Headmaster, tell me again why we are wandering through the mountains of Eastern Asia at a time like this?"

Five figures wandered in and out of mass of large boulders, surrounded by a grove a trees, mixed with bamboo. They were surrounded by mountains covered in groups of lush green. Every so often a breeze would pass, and every tree seemed to respond, swaying gently. Stalks of bamboo tapped together, filling the mountains with a soft bell-like sound. The leader of the group of five, a very old man with a long white beard stopped every so often to scan the area. He turned to answer the dark-haired Potions Master.

"There is someone I am searching for, and from the information I gathered, he is currently residing on this mountain." Dumbledore took a brief moment and scan the area a bit more before seating himself down on a fairly flat boulder. His companions, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Rubeus Hagrid looked at him questioningly and moved to do the same. Once comfortable with his place, Severus began to speak.

"Yes, that much I know. But who are we looking for and why? Also, why bring along four of us?" He made a motion to Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid. Remus gave a little chuckle.

"You seem a bit complainant today Severus, do you really not enjoy our company?" Remus teased.

Snape gave a snort and a glare.

"It doesn't seem odd to you to suddenly travel out to East Asia during all the problems going on in our world?" Snape retorted.

"I'm sure Dumbledore 'as 'is reasons, but it sure would help if you could explain a bit mor'," Hagrid turned to Dumbledore. Tonks nodded in agreement and Remus raised his head.

"I am curious as well. You did not give us full details to your reasons, just that it was urgent." the Headmaster gave a relaxed sigh and a polite nod.

"Do you remember six years ago, a young boy named James Archeor?" All nodded.

"Yes, he was murdered by a dragon in Romania. He was said to be a genius in magic, and was trained by the Ministry under Aberforth Dumbledore..." Lupin stopped and turned to Dumbledore a questioning look. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, my elder brother, Aberforth. You see every so often a wizard with very vast magical talents is born. Not like the kind of power Voldemort possesses, but the ability to use different types of magical powers. Most get the abilities to become Seers, but some, a very few get abilities relating to a magical element."

This caught everyone's complete attention. "This boy, James Archeor, was one of them. His magical abilities began manifesting at the age of five. Five years earlier than the average magical child. He was abandoned by his muggle parents because of this and was taken in by the Child Care Department of the Ministry, then was put under the watch of my brother. Now, Aberforth is a specialist dealing with the training of seers and wizards or witches who have the powers of a magical element, he himself being able to control an element. Naturally, he was given the assignment to train him.

If you do not know what I mean by a magical element, I will give a brief explanation. A wizard or witch such as this is greatly in tune with one of the four magical elements; earth, wind, water, and fire. They can have abilities such as animating or controlling that element at will. They do not need a wand for this power. There are other abilities but not to my knowledge."

"And this is the boy we are searching for? But he has been dead for six years." The Potions Master questioned. Dumbledore nodded.

"But, the murder was a cover-up for a rather emotional incident. The Ministry had ordered Aberforth to train the boy for a specific reason. Deatheaters were still at large and causing problems in the wizarding world. They had ordered my brother to train James to hunt down and kill dark wizards and creatures." Tonks, Remus, and Hagrid each gave a small gasp. Snape lowered his eyes so that his hair covered his grimace.

"That's so horrible! Teaching a child to kill?" Tonks said in a silent voice. Her bright bubblegum pink hair faded to a ghostly white. Hagrid closed his eyes and began mumbling to himself. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not teaching to kill, trained for the purpose. He was taught from the age of five to control and use his powers to full extent, along with six years worth of average schooling knowledge and there is a chance that my brother taught other things. When James was ten, Aberforth received an assignment concerning a wild dragon plaguing various wizard and muggle towns in Romania. Magical Creature Control and nearby dragon ranchers were having difficulty capturing the beast. They asked for James to slay the dragon. Once they arrived in Romania, they met a group of Aurors who had also taken the task to attempt to subdue the dragon. One of them, you know. Alastor Moody. This is where everything went awry. Alastor had given James the title, Dark Forces Killer. When James asked him the reason for the title, he was given the answer, "Because you're trained to kill dark forces." This devastated James." Dumbledore lowered his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "James...became very violent. When they confronted the dragon James slew it without mercy, and blinded by his pain, James fled Romania and disappeared from the wizarding community. Aberforth has been tracking James ever since, trying to repair the damage he had done. James has been traveling from place to place and from what Aberforth has told me, James is living somewhere in these mountains." He quieted down, finishing his story. Lupin stirred and spoke up.

"That was very interesting, but you still haven't answered our other question. Why are we trying to get in contact with him?"

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and with a twinkle in his eye, he gave Severus a knowing look. Motioning to Severus to speak, he gave a little,

"Hemph." Severus looked up and thought for a moment.

"He wants the boy to guard Potter."

"And the castle, Severus." Dumbledore corrected. "I also want him to become a student at Hogwarts to continue his education like a normal wizard. And if you don't mind, let's get back to the search." With that the old wizard stood up and continued combing the area, followed closely by the other wizards and witch.

Smoke rose from a small hut hidden by trees in the side of a mountain. A slight breeze blew over the area, blowing from all directions, almost as if it were alive. A boy who looked to be at the age of sixteen sat on a rock just outside the hut. He had long light-brown hair that was tied in a pony tail at the back, dark brown eyes that almost seemed black, and tanned skin from being outside most of the day. He wore a dark blue, Asian-style robe that hung wide off his shoulders; the two sides came together at the waist, tied by a band of the similar material; he had a dagger at his waist, along with his wand. In his hands, was a bamboo flute, which he was playing skillfully. His song was void of any emotion, just a song that carried through the winds, into the mountains.

With his eyes closed, he looked into the winds and he saw all around him, the landscape, the rivers, and the group of wizards. He made no attempt to escape and decided to sit and wait for the travelers.

Remus sniffed the air, taking in the smells of nature when he found the smell of burning wood. Alarmed, he quickened his pace to speak with Dumbledore.

"Albus, can you smell that? Burning wood. I think we are getting close." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I think you are right. Come Severus, not much longer and you can rest." He looked back at the Potions Master who looked exhausted from hiking and chuckled.

Professor Dumbledore sir. If we do get ter talk with this kid, how er yeh going to get 'im to help us?" Hagrid asked, obviously giving it a lot of thought.

"Well from what I was told by Aberforth. James was always wishing to be able to go to a normal wizarding school, namely Hogwarts. Aberforth had asked the Ministry about that matter and they said it depended how much of his training he completed. It was a definite maybe. Hopefully, he will like the idea of becoming a student. I was also planning on paying him for the job of guarding Harry and the school." Dumbledore quickened his pace upon hearing a serene sound. He climbed up onto a boulder and scanned the mountain side. He spotted smoke rising from a small hut on a clearing on the side of a neighboring mountain. "Come everyone, we have found him." He pulled out his wand and disapparated with a near silent crack. Remus took a hold of Hagrid's shoulder and disapparated with him, following Dumbledore. Snape and Tonks followed soon after.

Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, and Snape apparated just outside the hut. Dumbledore immediately took notice of the boy sitting on the boulder next to the hut. He smiled and said,

"James?" James ceased his flute playing and looked up at the elderly wizard. His face very familiar but not the same as Aberforth's. He tucked his flute inside his robes and stood up from his boulder.

"Your Aberforth's brother aren't you?" He eyed Dumbledore, then looked to the group of people behind him. Dumbledore pushed up his half-moon glasses and smiled.

"Yes, Aberforth is my elder brother. He has been trying to find you to correct what he has done. He regrets training you for that hideous purpose." James sighed.

"I don't really care about what he did anymore. It is the Ministry I am angry with. First of all, who are you people? And why have you come to find me?" James sat himself back down on the boulder. Dumbledore gave another small chuckle.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Remus Lupin, a close friend of mine. Severus Snape, Potions Master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts. Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Key and Game keeper of the Hogwarts grounds. And last but not least, Nymphadora Tonks, Auror and close friend." He pointed to each as he introduced them before continuing. "And we have come here to ask for your help. Do not worry, not by the Ministry." He said when he saw the slightly worried look on his face.

"The Ministry has also been tracking me, they keep sending owls with requests to hunt down Deatheaters. What do you need help with? And what do I get in return?" At the mention of the Ministry, Dumbledore saw that it unsettle James. Dumbledore smiled at James. He knew that he needed to be around people who would treat him normally.

"I want you to guard a boy around your age, named Harry Potter. I was hoping that you would also attend Hogwarts as a student. I also wish to pay you for the job of guarding Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, waiting for James' response and reaction. James gave a small smile before he spoke.

"Alright, I' ll help." He said, masking his enthusiasm. "What year will I join? Aberforth said that the magic he taught me was from first year level to sixth year."

"You're sixteen, correct? Then you will be joining as a sixth year. If you need some tutoring I can arrange it."

"Just because I have been running for six years does not mean that I don't remember what I learned!" James exclaimed at Dumbledore with a small glare. Dumbledore just game yet another chuckle. "I'll get my things." James disappeared inside the hut.

"I want him to meet Harry along with his friends. I have sent the Weasleys along with Alastor and Kingsley to retrieve Harry a few days ago, so he should be at headquarters right now. Once James is finished with his packing, we are heading to Hogwarts to register him as a student and have him sorted before we go to headquarters." Dumbledore to a chance to peak inside the hut just as James was exiting. He carried what seemed to be a Wizards' pouch _(a magically enhanced bag that carried a very large amount of items while staying as light as a feather)_. James had also put out the small fire inside the hut.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." James announced to Dumbledore.

"There is one more thing James. My brother Aberforth wishes to see you. He is still your legal guardian and I am sure that he wants to make up for what he did. You do not have to see if you do not wish to." Dumbledore looked at James to see his reaction.

"I don't care. As long as I don't have to deal with the Ministry anymore, I'm fine." James said looking at Dumbledore. Remus laughed.

"I think that is what we all want." Remus joked. Snape shuffled a bit.

"Can we leave now? We have spent two weeks searching through these mountains for the boy and I am not very fond of this type of environment." Snape complained.

"Very well Severus. Everyone, take hold of this portkey. It will take us to my office in Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore. He pulled out a silver chain with a small lion pendant and the group took hold of the chain. "Three...Two...One!" James felt a sudden pull around his torso and navel and he was whisked away into the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh...this is my first fanfiction...so don't be too hard. Constructive criticism is good though. R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: A Sigh and Mess of Red

**Harry Potter and the Guardian's Song**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A Sigh and a Mess of Red**

Heat could be seen emanating from all the cars parked in their driveways on Privet drive. The once perfect lawns were no longer green, but yellow and brown. Very few people were outdoors, and the ones that were, were rushing inside seeking shelter. A little down the ways of the street was Number Four, and inside locked in his room was a teenage boy.

The boy with untamed raven black hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and the thing that stood out the most, a lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry Potter lying on his bed gave out an exhausted sigh. He was deep in thought, pondering what had happened just a month ago. His godfather, Sirius Black, was killed. Over the month he had cried several times mourning his godfather, now he was just depressed, not willing to do anything.

During his fifth year, Harry had been lured to the Ministry of Magic and into the Department of Mysteries by Lord Voldemort. False visions led him to believe that his loving godfather was being held captive and was being tortured. Harry dragged his friends into the department and into danger. Not only did he lose his godfather but he nearly lost the lives of his two best friends.

Ron Weasley was attacked by some abnormal brain type creatures. His mind was confused and out of place when he was saved. Hermione Granger, the female counterpart of the Golden Trio, had been attacked by Dolohov. The zigzagging swirl of purple smoke entered his thoughts. He thought Hermione had died that night. The moment he felt her, his own heart stopped in fear of losing her. Hermione kept entering his thoughts.

_Why…? Can't I get her out of my head? _Harry thought.

Harry stood up sensing the need to shower, seeing as his shirt was soaked with sweat from the heat. He trudged over to his trunk to get some fresh cloths and walked into the hall to the bathroom. He was relieved to find it empty. As he took off his shirt, he brushed his hand over some fairly large bruises. Because of his depression, he rarely listened to his relatives anymore. As a result, his uncle took the liberty to punish him. Dudley, even found it fit to punish Harry along with his gang. Not only was he getting abused, but he was getting skinny.

After his shower, he wandered back into his room and plopped back down onto his bed. Making an attempt, he turned his head and looked at the calendar he had placed on the wall. The date read: July 31st.

_Today is my birthday!_ He thought. Today was the day he was supposed to be leaving the Dursleys and going to Number Twelve. The thought of going back to his godfather's home came. He did not want to return there. But he also did not want to stay in the Dursley's House of Dread.

Noon came swiftly and still no one had arrived. Just a few minutes ago he heard a car pull into the driveway. Vernon Dursley was home. Very soon he would hear that loud, obnoxious voice calling him down from his room to make lunch. If he did not he would be punished. Even though Lupin or his two best friends constantly owled him, he ignored them. Every now and then he would send an owl saying that he was fine, and that he was really bored. He did not want his friends to worry.

"POTTER…!" And there it was. That voice. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Since today was his birthday, he decided to not be punished. He pulled himself off his bed and slowly walked down stairs. Ignoring his uncle's ramblings about having his lunch ready when he returned home, he went into the kitchen to cook. He found that Dudley was not at home and his Aunt was outside watering her garden. When he had finished cooking the meal he placed it on the table and walked back upstairs.

"_Bloody fat man. Pretty soon he won't be able to fit through the door." _Harry thought. Harry lugged himself back up to his room to get away from anymore encounters with his Uncle. In his room he found his owl, Hedwig, on her perch with a letter in her beak. Walking over, he took the letter from his owl and placed it onto his desk.

"Thanks girl, but I'm not in the mood to read any letters right now." He said to Hedwig. Hedwig started flapping her wings and gave out a very loud screech! Jumping onto Harry's shoulder, she began nipping his ear. "Alright! They probably told you to not let me alone until I read the letter." Hedwig hooted in agreement and hopped back to her perch. _'Hope they didn't hear her screeching…' _Quickly grabbing the letter he looked at the envelope, it was from Hermione. Opening the letter he saw the very familiar handwriting.

_Harry,_

_I don't have much time to write this. The Order has been monitoring all of our letters. Dumbledore is supposed to pick you up on your birthday, but he, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Tonks have disappeared. Professor McGonagall said that they are safe though. Also from what Mrs. Weasley told me, she herself, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Moody, the Twins, and a few other Order members are going to pick you up at Midnight to bring you to Headquarters. Ginny, Ron, and I were able to get an extendable ear into one of the meetings. Voldemort has been working on locating you Harry! They have been very active trying to find you. Please be careful and do not go outside. Mrs. Weasley is always on edge. Stay in the house until they come to pick you up at midnight. Ron is here with me while I am writing this. He says to keep your wand at hand, and I want you to keep with close as well. Please stay safe!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Harry? Its Ron, Have your stuff ready to go for when they arrive._

Harry read the letter over a second time before setting it down. He knew he wasn't supposed to write back.

_'This means that the Order has been having a hard time keeping up with Voldemort. And with Dumbledore and the strongest members of the Order gone…things could get out of control._ Harry thought. Almost instinctively he began packing his things, every so often peeking out of his windows. He looked at his watch. It read 1 o' clock. Putting his wand in his holster, that he had gotten last year; he finished packing his belongings.

Once finished with the packing, he went downstairs to fetch something to eat. He found his Aunt and Uncle gone. Pulling out a few eggs and other ingredients, he began making an omelet. Once he was done he washed his plate and looked at the clock once more. It read 2 o' clock. _'I'll drive myself mad if I keep counting minutes. I'll take a nap that will keep me from going mad.'_ Walking back up stairs he fell down on his bed and closed his eyes to sleep. After what seemed like an eternity of tossing and turning he finally fell into a deep sleep.

_Harry looked around and found himself in a very familiar place. The room with revolving doors. He was in the Department of Mysteries. He heard a creak behind him and found a door slowly opening. Deciding whether or not to walk into the door, he advanced towards it slowly. As soon as his foot touched the stone floor, he was suddenly sucked into the door by some unknown force. Stopping just past the door, it closed and locked. Confused, Harry looked around and found himself in the very room that his godfather had died in. In the middle of the room was a stone arch, with a black veil covering the opening. He saw flashing lights and looked around. He saw his godfather, Sirius, dueling with Belatrix LeStrange. Sirius laughed emanated throughout the air as he taunted the Deatheater witch. Harry screamed for Sirius to watch out, knowing what was going to happen next. Sirius was blasted by a stunning spell. He tumbled backwards and rolled into the opening of the stone arch, past the veil. Harry screamed Sirius' name once more, but no sound came out. Everything went black. All he saw was the stone arch. Walking towards the arch, he tried to peak past the veil. _

_"Harry…" A voice called from beyond the veil. Harry jumped. He recognized that voice. _

_"Sirius!" His voice had returned. He tried to move towards the veil once more, but some unknown force held him back._

_"Harry…help me…You can pull me out…" Sirius voice had begun to distort._

_"Sirius! How do I pull you out!" Harry yelled with alarm. He waited for a response. When he got none, he moved closer to the veil._

_"HARRY!"_

Harry jumped up from his bed, sweat soaked his shirt. His mind on his rather disturbing dream. He pulled his knees up to his chest. He began crying, once again mourning his godfather. He turned his head to look out the window, the day was now night. He looked at his clock and it read 11 o' clock. Just in an hour he would be with his friends. Cleaning himself up, he pulled out some dry cloths and put them on.

Sirens began wailing outside. Harry ran to his window and saw a parade of police cars speeding down the road. Red lights flashing everywhere. He opened his window and told Hedwig to go to where Hermione was staying and to stay there until he arrived. She gave a hoot of understanding. With surprising speed and strength, he carried his trunk down stairs and placed it in the den. He ran to the front door to try to see what all the police cars were doing. A loud bang and series of explosions caught his attention. Down at the beginning of the road flurries of red and green beams of light flew in all directions. Houses were being blown to pieces. Harry knew instantly what was going on.

_'Deatheaters! They found me!' _Harry ran inside and pulled out his wand. Not caring about the laws of underage wizardry, he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket and dashed out of the house. He looked once more down the street. Deatheaters were marching down the street, checking each house, then destroying it. Harry also noticed that there weren't any Aurors arriving or and Order members. The only thing Harry could think of was to help the muggles that were now fleeing in the opposite direction.

The Deatheaters were now three houses down, neither noticing that Harry was standing in the middle of his relative's yard. Harry snuck behind Arabella Figg's house, and hid behind a tree. The Deatheaters were standing outside the next house checking it for him. They were about 30 yards away from Harry. Then an idea struck him. He would ambush them. If he caught them off guard, then he would most likely be able to take out two or three. He took count of how many Deatheaters there were and found six outside of the house. Two Deatheaters walked out of the house before destroying it and advanced to the next. As they walked past the tree Harry was hiding behind, Harry pulled out his wand, and took aim at the leader of the group.

"Stupefy!" He yelled. A red jet of light shot out from his wand and struck its target dead on. The Deatheater slumped and fell to the ground. Quickly he took aim again and took out one more. The Deatheaters began swarming to him. Immediately he ran in the opposite direction of the remaining houses.

"Get him! Get Potter!" One of the Deatheaters screamed. Beams of red, green, and blue shot passed him. Fortunately, he put a good distance between him and the remaining six Deatheaters. Taking aim once more.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A beam of energy lashed out and struck one of the Deatheaters. His body locked together and he fell to the ground like a wooden board. Feeling a little bit more confident he took aim once more and struck another Deatheater with the stunning spell. Harry turned around to run once more, curses and spells flying past him. He ran ten feet before he heard a loud CRACK! His mind thought of two different outcomes. Either he was going to be killed or help had arrived. Taking another step to begin running again, another crack was heard.

Three Deatheaters apparated right in front of him. Harry's heart began beating very fast and loud.

"Well, well…? Little baby Potter thinks he can escape from Voldemort's clutches." A sickening female voice said. Harry recognized it. It was Belatrix LeStrange. His blood began to boil. He raised his wand and yelled out the stunning spell. Belatrix side stepped the spell and it struck the Deatheater behind him. "Tsk…tsk…Potter. A little baby shouldn't be playing with such dangerous spells. Your filthy parents wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"SHUT UP!" Harry raised his wand once more. Belatrix immediately lashed her wand and a spell forced his wand out of his hand and across the street. The sickening Deatheater gave out a shriek like laugh.

"I think I'll have a little fun with you before we take you to the Dark Lord. WORMTAIL! Bind him!" The second Deatheater to her left waved his wand and muttered "Radixevictum". Roots burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around Harry's arms and legs, then pulled arms and legs, then pulled him to the ground completely bound. Harry struggled to get free but the roots were too strong. His heart was beating even harder now, he could even hear it.

_'This is it. I'm going to die and Voldemort will rule…" _Harry stopped struggling and gave up. "Oh…look! Ickle Potter is tired! But I haven't even had my fun yet. CRUCIO!" Harry began twisting and lurching forward from the unbelievable pain. Belatrix concentrated her wand on Harry's twitching form. She gave out another shriek like laugh before jerking her wand away, ending the torture. Harry began breathing heavily and painfully. Tears were now leaking from his eyes. "Awe…Poor Baby Potter is crying. But the pain hasn't even begun! Come Wormtail, join in on the fun! Evertoviscus!" A flash of red light blew out of her wand and landed on Harry's legs. The legs of his pants melted away as the spell struck, his skin burned and scorched. Harry gave out a cry of pain and twisted against the roots. Some of the roots gave way at his legs. Wormtail waved his wand in a few circles before saying another spell out loud.

"Infinitus Morsus!" Sparks shot out of his wand and cuts began appearing all over his body.

_'Please…just kill me…!'_ Harry screamed in his mind. Belatrix gave out another laugh.

"Don't worry Potter the torture will end soon…I have orders to take you to my Lord alive. He wants to be the one to end your pathetic life." Belatrix said in an evil whisper. "Terramucrio! Mentisfrendo!" Belatrix laughed. A spear of stone shot out from her wand and pierced his flesh in his abdomen. Harry screamed, blood trails coming from his mouth. His head began pounding as the second spell hit. "Now…shall we leave?" Wormtail waved his wand and the roots released him. The stone spear still in his abdomen. Harry was nearly unconscious. As Belatrix reached down to take hold of Harry and bright red jet of light smashed into her side.

"HARRY!" The voice seemed familiar to Harry. Eight wizards apparated around Harry and Wormtail. Wormtail made a jump for Harry but was shot down by another blast of red light. "HARRY! Dear Merlin! Give me a portkey to Hogwarts right this instance!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at the other wizards. Her husband, Arthur, grabbed a stone from the ground and muttered a quick "Portus". "Someone take this spear out of him, we can't travel with him like this!" Kingsley and Moody carefully pulled the spear out of Harry's abdomen. Harry lurched forward and cried out in pain. "Give me the portkey!" She took the portkey from Arthur and placed it in Harry's hand, making sure that she also had a firm hold on it. Within seconds she and Harry disappeared.

"We might have been too late." Said Kingsley as he grabbed Wormtail's and Belatrix's unconscious bodies. Mr. Weasley shook his head before speaking.

"Someone help me round up the other Deatheaters." He began walking down the street, Moody followed slowly.

"Potter took out most of the Deatheaters before he was caught, and he did a pretty good job to." Moody gave out a sad laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first chapter done! Hope you like it! R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Eyes of Determination

**Harry Potter and the Guardian's Song**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Eyes of Determination**

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, working on some paper work in her office a Hogwarts. The day was bright and there were no clouds. As she wrote she took a second to stare out her window and look upon the school grounds. She had two orders from Dumbledore. Wait at Hogwarts for his elder brother Aberforth Dumbledore and prepare registration forms and the sorting hat for a new student. When she had questioned Dumbledore the reason for sorting the student in the middle of summer, she did not expect him to say that he will be joining in sixth year. She was also told to prepare school supplies for the student, including school robes, books, stationary, and potions supplies. He had given her his permission to use his personal Gringotts account. She had always known that Dumbledore was a bit mad, but using his personal bank account for a transfer student.

Out on the lawns of the courtyard, a swirl of light flashed then quickly disappeared, leaving an elderly wizard dressed in midnight blue robes. He highly resembled Dumbledore. If she had not met Aberforth once a while ago, she would have thought it were Albus. Getting up from her seat, she walked out of her office, through the halls and out onto the courtyard to greet Aberforth. As she walked up he greeted her with a smile.

"Ah…so good to see you again Minerva! I see that my younger brother hasn't arrived?" Aberforth asked. She gave him a smile in return before shaking her head.

"No, Albus hasn't returned. He informed me that he might not be back for a few days when he left. And he left just three days ago. I had a guest room prepared for you just in case Albus took a little bit longer than expected." Aberforth nodded. Aberforth nodded.

"I believe that my younger brother will be here momentarily. Lets just take a few steps over." He pointed above them and they saw a swirl of lights appear. He and Professor McGonagall stepped to the left and as if on cue, Dumbledore arrived along with Lupin, Tonks, Professor Snape, Hagrid, and the student she believed was James.

"Ah hello there Minerva, Aberforth. I see you have arrived without any problems?" He greeted his brother with a twinkle in his eyes. They each gave each other a greeting hug before they turned to the group of wizards and witches. They both looked remarkably similar. "Everyone! Meet my elder brother Aberforth!" They each exchanged greetings.

"Thank you Albus. And I am glad to see that you have returned safe and successful." Aberforth said while looking at James. He found James looking up at the castle around them. Dumbledore turned to look at James as well.

"James, I believe that my brother would like to speak to you. Minerva, have you prepared all that I have asked?" She nodded. "Very well then! Let us go inside and have a spot of lunch, as I am quite hungry." Lupin laughed at this. Hagrid turned in the other direction.

"Pardon me…jus' need the check up on me animals an' Fang. Poor creature probably wen' through my mea' stock 'gain." Hagrid said walking towards his hut. Dumbledore lead the rest away into the castle, leaving his brother and James.

James shifted uncomfortably and looked at the lake. Aberforth saw the sadness on his face. He regretted training him for that evil reason.

"James…how have you been?" He asked hoping that he had not hurt the boy too much. Without turning to look at Aberforth, James answered him.

"I've been fine. Been traveling around quite a lot." Even though he did not hate his old mentor, he did not know if he could trust him. He sighed.

"Aye…how many times has the Ministry tried to catch you?" Aberforth asked trying to get James to talk a bit more. James sat on the ground, staring out at the lake and the cliffs.

"I've been staying in areas in Asia, it's a good place to hide. Although, the Ministry found me a few times. But they could never catch me. That traveling spell you taught me is the most useful spell in the world." James gave a little laugh. This made Aberforth's eyes light up. He say down next to James before continuing.

"Ah…the elemental traveling spell. _Eoinventus Ireitium_. That spell has gotten me out of so much trouble in the past!" He began laughing. _'He hasn't changed much…but you can see sadness in his eyes.' _"I see you're in good health."

"You did teach me all that you know about healing." James answered still staring out at the lake. Aberforth looked at James.

"James…I am sorry for what I did in the past. I never wanted to teach you for that purpose. At that time I was under the Ministry's control and I had to do what they asked. When you were put under my guardianship, I was constantly debating with myself to refuse the Ministry. Just to raise you like a normal child and teach you to use your powers for helping others. I still don't understand how the Ministry could ask me to train a child to kill…I don't know if you can forgive me, but I just want you to know that I am deeply sorry. And I would be very thankful if you could accept this old mans apology. All the time that I raised you, I thought of you as my grandson and even now, I still do." Aberforth spoke his apology to James, tears dripping from his eyes. James turned and looked at his old mentor before pulling him into a hug.

"Its alright…I forgive you. I was never really mad at you, but at the Ministry." James pulled back and looked at his mentor and rolled his eyes. "And your still a softy." Aberforth game him a sly smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and a scroll. Handing both to James he said,

"Its just a small surprise I prepared." James took the items and opened the letter first. It was a letter from the Gringotts Bank.

_Dear Mr. James A. Archeor,_

_Due to the recent administrations of Mr. Aberforth L. Dumbledore, we are pleased to inform you, by Mr. Aberforth L. Dumbledore's wishes, that you are now labeled the next heir of the Dumbledore name. Upon turning the age of sixteen, you will inherit access to the Dumbledore Family and Treasure Vault. At the age of seventeen, when you become a legal adult wizard, you will inherit the full possession of the Dumbledore Family Vaults, all fortunes, and all owned Lands and Estates. _

_Congratulations and we hope that you wear the title, "Heir of Dumbledore", proudly. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gristhil of the Inheritance Department of Gringott's Bank_

James read the letter over twice, to make sure he was mistaking anything before turning to Aberforth.

"Are you serious? Did you really name me your heir?" He asked with disbelief. Aberforth gave a little chuckle and spoke.

"Of course I am serious and yes, I really did name you my heir. Now open the scroll, I have one last surprise for you." Aberforth's eyes were twinkling, much like Dumbledore's when he is up to something mischievous. By now James was beginning to feel overwhelmed, but still, he wanted to see what else Aberforth had in store for him. He gently undid the ribbon on the scroll and unrolled it and began reading. As soon as he read the Header of the scroll, he immediately knew what it was. They were adoption papers. James gave out a big smile.

"You know you didn't have to go through so much." Aberforth gave out another laugh.

"Ah…but I don't think you would be the kind of person to wear a title. Now you can have to actual name. Welcome to the Dumbledore family. Oh yes, and you have to sign the papers first so it can be recorded at Gringott's" Aberforth's face lit up like a small child's. He pulled out a strange red quill. "Your name must be signed in blood, twice. The first must be your name as it is now, the second must be your new name." James nodded and took the quill from Aberforth. Aberforth took out his wand and with a quick wave, a small podium appeared.

James placed the scroll down on the podium and pricked his finger with the quill. First he signed, _James A. Archeor_, then moved to the line below and signed, _James A. Dumbledore_. As he finished the second name the ink flashed and turned black. Meaning that the process was complete. Meaning that the process was complete. "Nice to meet you James Dumbledore!" Aberforth joked. James thought for a minute, looking out at the lake before getting up.

"What am I supposed to do now?" James asked. He had an entire fortune now, before he had just what he needed. Now he could have almost anything he wanted. Aberforth smiled.

"You could always go to Diagon Alley and spoil yourself a wee bit. Get some nice robes, get an expensive broom, or anything you want." Aberforth suggested. "Or right now we could go into the Great Hall and grab a bite to eat…?" James laughed at this. He remembered that his mentor always tried to make everyone laugh. James nodded.

"Lets go inside, I haven't seen the inside yet." Aberforth waved his wand and the podium disappeared. They both began walking to the castle.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Gringott's to drop off the papers on the adoption. You can come and look at the vaults if you want?" James nodded. As they walked through the halls of the castle, James marveled at the interior, just like a first year would have. The moving paintings, suits of armor, giant statues, and large banners.

Dumbledore was sitting at the Gryffindor house table along with Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Tonks. Snape had gone to his Potions office to eat in peace. As James and Aberforth walked into the Great Hall, Aberforth announced out loud.

"May I present to you all the new heir of the Dumbledore family! James Dumbledore." James stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes in embarrassment. Professor Dumbledore and Tonks were laughing and Lupin was clapping. Professor McGonagall had an amused look on her face. James opened his eyes and glared at his mentor. He took a seat by Lupin and began eating. Aberforth was smiling as he walked over to the table and began conversing with everyone.

James spent the rest of the day exploring the castle. He had discovered many of the secret passages, and many times found himself in the dungeons. When dinner time came around he wandered back to the Great Hall were he found his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall. As he got closer, he overheard them talking about him. He hid behind the pillar at the entrance of the Hall to hear more of their conversation.

"This will be a new experience for James. He has never been around other wizards and witches his age before." He heard his mentor's voice.

"Has he never made any friends or befriended anybody his age when he was with you?" This time it was Professor McGonagall's voice. He heard a cup being placed on the table.

"No, when I was teaching him, we were always traveling. The powers that he possesses can be very dangerous so I taught him privately so that he can obtain full control. Every place we went normally was just a cottage in the middle of nowhere. I would always have the right supplies though. That was how he was able to advance so far in magic in just five years." There was his mentor's voice again.

"I'm sure he will do fine. But we also need to make sure that James gets sorted into Gryffindor. If he is to protect Harry, he will need to befriend him. Harry and his friends still have that knack for getting into danger; this way, there will be help, if I am not able to be there for him in time." This time he heard Albus Dumbledore's voice. As he continued to listen in on their conversation, realization hit James.

'_I'm going to be around other people my age this year!'_ James was nervous for the first time in a very long time. Before, when he was being taught by Aberforth, he was never around kids his age, only adults and usually Ministry workers. Calming himself down, James walked into the open and sat down at the table. Their conversation stopped immediately. He tried to pull off an innocent act.

"What did I do?" He asked. Aberforth gave him a knowing look. As for everyone else, they just smiled. James knew that only Aberforth knew that he was eavesdropping. Professor Dumbledore looked at a small watch on his wrist and let out a fake gasp.

"Oh my its getting quite late. Ten o'clock! Once you are finished with your meal James, I will show you and my elder brother to your rooms." Professor McGonagall gave him an amused look. Just from the hurriedness in his voice, James could easily tell something was up. James finished his meal quickly so that he could get to his room. "Are you finished James?" Dumbledore asked and James nodded in response.

"Am I going to be staying in one of the dorms? Or do you have guest rooms?" James asked. Dumbledore smiled and stood up.

"You are going to be staying in one of the guest suites. I had two prepared earlier for you and my brother. And if you will follow me, I'll gladly show you to your rooms." He motioned them to follow him and he showed them to their rooms where they retired for the night.

In Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was going through his possessions. All the little knickknacks and very peculiar items were being pushed aside as he searched. Finally, after giving out an awe of amazement, he pulled a small necklace out with a round pendant. The pendant was gold and it had odd runes inscribed in a pattern around the outer edge of the pendant. In the middle was a small jewel, which appeared to made of amber. He walked over to his desk and the door to his office opened. In walked Professor McGonagall and Snape. Dumbledore looked at his watch. It was twelve midnight.

"Any word on how the retrieval of Harry went?" He asked with urgency. Professor Snape shook his head and stepped forward.

"No, there hasn't been any word yet. I just arrived from Headquarters and according to Mundungus, they had left just ten minutes before I arrived. They had planned to pick up Potter at midnight. And I assume that we will be getting word soon." Snape reported. Dumbledore gave a sigh of worry.

"Very well. Snape you may leave, and if any news comes, please tell me post haste! Minerva could you go to Headquarters and await their arrival." With that, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape left. Dumbledore turned to a familiar hat sitting on the shelf in a small spot light. It was the sorting hat, which seemed to be staring at him. "When you sort James tomorrow, I need you to place him in Gryffindor regardless if he should belong to any of the other houses. It is of vital importance." The hat looked at him in surprise.

"Of vital importance! You were speaking earlier about wanting to give the boy a chance to be a normal teenage student, but if you really want Potter that well protected, then so be it. I still don't understand why you would put so much trust in a wizard the same age as Potter." The hat scolded him. Dumbledore laughed.

"I am over one hundred-fifty years old, and even now I am being scolded. Though, I am glad that someone is—" He was interrupted by a flash of light and when it receded, Molly Weasley was kneeling on the floor partially crying, holding the crippled form of Harry Potter. She immediately looked at him.

"HELP ME! He's Dying!" She yelled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore wasted no time, he brought out his wand and waved it at Harry, who's body rose and stopped, as if he was on a stretcher. His breathing was very short and irregular. Dumbledore guided Harry's body out of his office and rushed to the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" He yelled as he reached the hospital wing. The doors to the infirmiry burst open and he laid Harry onto one of the beds. Madame Pomfree came rushing out of her office still adjusting her attire. She took one look at Harry and began checking him with her wand.

"What has happened! Was he attacked?" She asked in a worried manner. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not know. I was in my office when Molly came in by portkey. Maybe she could clear things up." He said breathing heavily. Molly came running through the door gasping for air. She looked at Harry and burst out crying. Soon Aberforth and Professor Snape came running through the door.

"Headmaster, there was an attack on Privet Drive. I do not know the full details but I just received news from Arthur Weasley. It seems that Deatheaters found there way to Harry and were searching the homes on that street." Dumbledore nodded.

"Could someone give Molly a Draught of Peace to calm her down. Poppy, how is he?" Dumbledore asked, trying calm everyone down. She shook her head.

"This is terrible. He has many wounds all over his body and one very large wound on his abdomen." She waved her wand, removing his shirt to reveal the open wound. "He has lost a lot of blood and there is internal damage. Also, this large wound could be fatal. I will do all that I can, in the mean time, get some healers from St. Mungoe's." She shook her head at the horror before her. Aberforth stepped forward.

"There may not be anytime for that. James and I will heal him." Aberforth said with hope. This time, Snape stepped forward.

"Are you expecting me to believe that a child could heal this mess?" Snape retorted. Aberforth glared at him.

"James!" Aberforth yelled. A second later the wind blew a light breeze from the window and James' body began materializing in the pattern the wind was blowing.

"Dear Merlin!" Molly screeched. Aberforth rolled his eyes.

"James we need to heal him now!" James nodded and moved Madame Pomfree aside. She scoffed.

"Grandfather, keep his heart beating, I will work on restoring his blood and healing his wounds." James said taking charge. Aberforth smiled and did as he was told. He placed one hand over Harry's heart and pointed his wand at his hand and said some spell none of the others could hear. A red light sprayed from his wand and into his hand, soon his hand began to glow the same red light as his wand. James placed his hands over the large flesh would on Harry's abdomen.

"_Vigoratus Vulnus_" he said quietly. A blue light emmited from his hands and he pressed them into the wound. Harry's body arched forward and he gave a cry of pain. Mrs. Weasley screamed. Everyone in the room looked in astonishment at what was happening. The torn flesh began lacing back together, the wound began to disappear. Once James finished healing the large wound he began to work on the other wounds on his chest, arms, legs, and face. Soon all the wounds had disappeared, but they had left scars. Harry's face was still deathly pale. He had lost a lot of blood.

Aberforth concentrated on keeping Harry's heart beating normally. This way, his body didn't go into shock. James placed his hands on the middle of Harry's chest and muttered, "_Renovo Recrosalus_". A red substance began leaking out of James' hands. As the substance came in contact with Harry's skin, it seeped through and entered his body. Dumbledore watched James very carefully. Aberforth looked at James with a scared look on his face.

"James! Be careful with that spell! It could kill you!" Aberforth yelled but James ignored him. He only put more power into the spell. "James!" Aberforth yelled again.

"Shut up!" James looked at him with eyes he had only seen once before. He instantly knew that James was determined to save the dying boy.

Mrs. Weasley held her hands over her mouth. Professor McGonagall had sat down next to her, not knowing what to say or if she should say anything. At that moment, they heard foot steps walking in the halls. Mr. Weasley pushed open the doors and he walked in, followed by Remus Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, the Twins, and Tonks. When Lupin and Tonks saw Harry they gave a loud gasp. Tonks had her hands over her mouth. Molly ran to her husband and Dumbledore preceeded to explain to Lupin and Tonks what had apparently happened.

Harry's body was ghostly white as well as James, who's face was turning the same shade as Harry's. Harry's breathing was becoming more erratic. Aberforth noticed James' face and yelled once more.

"James stop it! You're killing yourself!" Aberforth's eyes spelled fear. James gave him another look telling him to be quiet. As James put more power into his spell his hands began to shake and his own breathing started to become irregular. More of the red substance began flowing from James' hands. Dumbledore looked at the substance and figured out what it was. James was magically transferring his own blood into Harry to save him. Looking back at Harry, he noticed immediately that Harry's skin was beginning to turn back to its normal color and his breathing began calming. "JAMES!" Aberforth yelled once more.


End file.
